Fever
by Spain Has CAAANDY
Summary: After Japan ends up overworking himself to the point of having a fever, Greece tries to help him get better. Who knew fevers could make even Japan so affectionate?


**Just a one-shot idea I've had for a long time~**

**Oh my dog, my computer, my computer is having so much, so much problems.**

**So much that I used those four words twice.**

**c:**

**It keeps bluescreening, freezing, crashing, etc. = n =**

**Ah well. It'll HOPEFULLY get fixed soon enough... ; n ;**

**OKAY SO**

**ENJOY THIS ONE-SHOT~~**

* * *

There was so much work to be done. Japan was trying to finish it all in the one week; it would take many more weeks to finish it if he didn't. For days, he wouldn't talk to anyone, he would hardly sleep, nor would he eat anything except breakfast or Dinner. It was his plan to finish soon so he could have a few weeks of a break or to have some spare time to read some manga and doujins.

Or at least that _was_ the plan.

Then, someone broke into his house.

But it was someone who he knew and that someone knew he hid a key under a flower pot by the door. That someone was the personification of Greece.

"Kiku…" He sighed when he saw all the papers and books around the desk. "You shouldn't work yourself so hard."

"I thought I told you I was accepting no visitors because I was busy." Kiku muttered.

"You being busy is the reason I came over here." He mumbled. "You shouldn't overwork yourself. Give yourself a break."

"I am afraid I cannot take a break yet. I need to finish; I'm only half done…"

"Kiku."

"No."

Greece sighed again. "Working so much gives stress. Too much stress will give a fever."

"Just let me finish this book— Ah!" He was suddenly picked up and thrown over the shoulder of the larger male. "O-oi! Put me down!"

"Not yet," He replied, "Not until we get far enough from here." When he got to the entrance, he made sure to grab Japan's shoes before he exited the house.

"N-nani? B-but—"

"No buts. You need a break after six days of nonstop working."

"But…" He sighed, going limp. "Fine… J-just put me down."

"I don't want you to run back inside."

"I won't!"

"Are you afraid of the sun? You've gotten pale since the last time I saw you."

"It was only six days!"

"And have you not been outside at all?" He asked.

"… I don't think so.."

Greece didn't reply, just kept walking. After many minutes, around fifteen or twenty, he stopped, and let Japan slide off his shoulder onto the ground. "Seriously, Greece-san…" Japan's face was red, but he knew It wasn't from embarrassment. His head suddenly hurt, but he just dismissed it, thinking it was merely from being upside-down. "Why are we here?"

"You need to get some fresh air and sun, so I brought you to the park."Kiku didn't reply, and Greece started to walk.

It wasn't that quiet out. Actually, it was the opposite of quiet. Children ran around the park paths and on the cement, boys playing hockey, girls playing soccer, and one of the only adults in sight was urging two children to fight. (_Bad parenting!_) All the noise really didn't help with his headache.

Japan realised how far ahead Greece was, and immediately rushed to catch up. But suddenly, he was starting to feel a little dizzy. It was probably because he wasn't used to standing up after almost a week of just sitting at the desk.

"Japan?" When Japan heard Greece's voice, he thought it was like he had just woken up or something similar, but he didn't recall falling asleep.

"What?"

"Are you alright? Your face is flushed." He pressed the back of his hand to his forhead.

"It's just a headache…"

"It's warm." He mumbled. "Is there anything else?"

"No, there isn't." Herakles frowned, but decided not to push it any farther.

They were just standing there, Greece staring at Japan and Japan returning it awkwardly. Japan felt like he was just about to faint, and he would have, if a yell didn't shoot through the air. "Watch out!" Japan turned his head to look at where the yell came from, and from where the girls were playing soccer, a ball came flying right towards him, right towards his face. But before he could move, everything had went black.

. . . . . . .

. . . . . .

When Japan awoke, he was in his bed, with a wet cloth over his forehead. His headache was worse, and he felt cold. "A-are…?" He mumbled, trying to sit up.

"Don't move," Greece's voice startled him.

"Greece-san?" Kiku glanced at him. "Wh-why? W-what happened?"

"You're sick. You should go back to sleep."

"…W-weren't we at the park …?"

"We were. That was before you fainted." Greece frowned. "Your headache would have been worse if I didn't block the ball."

"Ball? What…" Then he remembered. He must've fainted right as Greece blocked the ball. "Ah… Right.."

"Kiku, get some sleep."

"B-but… I still have work to do."

"The stress from work is what _made_ you sick, Kiku. You need rest."

Kiku was about to protest, but then he just sighed. "… Fine.." He alyed back down, but after a minute, the bedroom door slammed open, and there stood China with a pot of something. "Japan aru~! I heard you were sick!"

Japan's eyes opened and then both he and Greece stared at China. "…Shina-san, what are you doing here?"

"I don't' recall telling anyone that Japan was sick," Greece said, "How did you know, and how did you get here so fast?"

"I have my ways aru." China mumbled. "I made you some soup, Japan, aru! It'll help with your fever!" He gave him a bowl. Where did he get the bowl anyway?

"Ah… No thank you. I don't feel hungry."

"Aiyaa! But that is part of the fever aru. You lose appetite. Now eat, your body needs it, aru!" Japan furrowed his eyebrows and stared, but he ate anyway.

"China… What he needs is to sle—"

China narrowed his eyes at him. "You're not the doctor here. Shhh aru." Greece stayed silent.

After Japan finished the soup he immediately layed back down and turned away. "Good, aru. Now go get some sleep."

"That is what I'm trying to do, Shina-san." Japan mumbled.

"Good."

Japan sighed once, then went to sleep.

. . . . . .

. . . . . . .

Just a day later, Japan's fever has gotten worse. He could hardly even move without help. Greece had hardly left his side, and China mainly stayed downstairs, coming up every so often to bring drinks or food, or to check up on Kiku. Now, Greece sat on a chair with his fingers intertwined, and he watched as the Island nation tried to sleep. It was storming outside, the wind was even louder than the thunder, and the rain was blown against the window.

"Greece-san." Japan mumbled after he managed to turn onto his back.

Greece lifted his head. "What is it?"

"It's warm in here… Open the window, please."

"But it's storming out."

"Just open the window, please..."

".. Alright." He stood up and reached over behind the bed post to unlock the window, then he slid it open completely. Not a good choice, really.

The wind was blowing hard, and so much rain blew in that it soaked the closest end of the bed and Japan's upper body, also getting Greece soaked too. Greece quickly shut the window. Afterwards, Japan gave a few small coughs.

"Ah… I'll fix the bed…" Greece slid his arms behind the other's back and under his legs and lifted him up, placing him on the chair he was sitting on before, then he went to get another mattress, pillows, and blankets out of the closet. After making the bed again, he was about to move Japan to the bed again.

"Wait, Greece-san…"

"What is it?"

"My clothes are still wet…."

"Ah… Do you need me to help you change?" Kiku gave a seemingly hesitant nod. "Alright."

Herakles unbuttoned the pajama shirt he was wearing and was just sliding it off his shoulders, when China suddenly barged into the room. "Japan, aru! I made some mo— …" He nearly dropped the pot of food as stopped in midsentence, his mouth still open from the unfinished words. He placed the pot down on the floor by the door. "Aiyaa! What are you doing to my brother, aru?" He lunged forward and hit Greece on the back of the head with his wok, knocking him to the floor.

Japan gasped as he looked down at the Mediterranean nation that was on the floor. "Ah! Greece-san!" Greece groaned and he sat up, rubbing the back of his head.

"That wasn't very nice…" He mumbled.

China tightened his grip on the wok. "Trying to take advantage of my baby brother while he's sick, aru…!"

"Eh?" Greece stood up. "It wasn't like that…"

. . . It took a lot of explaining, but after a while, China finally got it.

"Oh, well I thought you'd be smart enough not to open the window in a storm this bad, aru." China mumbled.

"I just wasn't really thinking…" Greece scratched the back of his head.

"Think harder!"

"I will next time."

"You'd better, aru."

Japan, now in dry pajamas, simply stared at the two of them before giving a yawn. Both of the other men stared at him. "You should go back to sleep." Greece said.

Japan simply nodded. "Alright, I guess I will…" He layed back down, facing away from the two of them again, and almost immediately, he _seemed_ to fall asleep.

China and Greece glanced back at each other. "You better not try anything on my brother, aru." He then walked away, leaving Greece alone with a seemingly asleep Japan.

Greece gave a sigh and sat back down on the chair. "Greece-san." He was surprised when Japan turned around on the bed.

"Japan? I thought you were asleep."

"Not yet, I'm not…" He hid his lower face under the blanket. "It's cold."

Greece frowned. "What am I supposed to do?"

"… Sleep with me."

Greece blinked. "… Alright." He knew it was the fever speaking, but this was his chance to get closer to his crush. He stood up, and Japan scooted back on the bed to let the Mediterranean slip in beside him. Japan then moved forward and pressed against him, burying his face under the other's chin and then attempting to sleep. Honestly, Greece liked it when Japan was so cuddly like this. He was really cute. But, he knew it wouldn't last for long, because his fever wasn't all that bad.

"Herakles-san is warm…" Greece was surprised at the use of his name. Japan looked up and smiled at him, which was a rare sight.

"Japan…"

"What is it?"

"… You should smile more often…"

Japan blinked once, twice, three times. "I guess I can…" He once again buried his face under Greece's chin and attempted to sleep. Greece gave an inward sigh and also tried to sleep; within several minutes, they were both asleep.

. . . . . . . . . .

Japan's fever had left within just two days, and he had reluctantly agreed with the persuasion of China and Greece, that he must have four hours of a break a day, and that he must get some sleep and more food . Greece had stayed with him within the next few days to help him work, however, so Japan could have the few weeks off like he desired.

And after a while, that goal was achieved.

* * *

**A/N:**

**I KNOW LAZY ENDING**

**ARGH SO LAZYYYY**

**WHY DO I ALWAYS END THEM LAZILY**

**SO LAZEHHH**

**China you protective brother you~**

**Also, is it wrong how I'm a Canadian and I feel awesome right now?**

**Guess not.**

**Anyway, I hope you liked this story, and I'll try to upload more one-shots/drabbles in the future!**

**OKAY NOW IT IS TIME FOR ONE OF MY STOLEN EXITS:**

**_China jumped out of the window, screaming, "GIRIPAN CUDDLING SO CUTE ARU"_ _and then he died and went to heaven, only to be reborn again._**

**OKAY BYEEE~! Until later~**

**Trinity, out~**


End file.
